Field
This disclosure relates generally to audio detection, and more specifically, but not exclusively, to detecting audio data in a computing device.
Description
Many computing devices include an increasing number of hardware components that can collect information related to the operating environment of a computing device. For example, some computing devices include sensors that can collect sensor data that indicates a location or orientation of a computing device. In some examples, the sensor data can be used to modify the execution of applications. For example, the sensor data may be used to modify the execution of an application based on the location of the computing device or the orientation of a computing device. In some embodiments, the sensor data can include audio data detected by microphones or any suitable audio sensor.